Lucia
Lucia is Candy's mother, who first appears in Episode 20, along with her husband, Philip. The two of them are the winning entry of the contest for creating Candy's parents. She was originally created by French user Lawillee, and later redrawn by ChiNoMiko. About Even though there were some very brief mentions of your Candy's mother throughout the game, Lucia first appears in Episode 20, when signing a note for the school's event. From that point on, she often shows up in her daughters room, often scaring Candy, who is lost in her thoughts, by barging in. Lucia visits Sweet Amoris together with her husband Philip in episode 21 and 22 for the school's open house day, at which she has a friendly encounter with your Candy's friends and their parents. She also appears during your Candy's encounter with her fairy aunt Agatha, who completely ignores her. This is the first time (and so far, the only time) another character is featured in a scene between your Candy and her aunt. Philip and Lucia are said to have about as much trouble finding people as your Candy does, as shown in episode 21 when they are walking around school together without finding a single teacher before the start of the play. Your Candy concludes that it might run in the family. Appearance Lucia is a petite sized woman with reddish pink hair styled into a chin length bob. Her eyes are a vivid shade of yellow. She is typically seen in an ivory and ebony striped open shoulder top, with purple jeans, and multicolored chandelier earrings. Her fingernails are manicured and colored red, and she is wearing a ring on her left hand. Personality Described as dynamic and pragmatic and having more guts than her husband, Philip, she nevertheless has more self-control in difficult situations. She is also very lively and talkative, and can be a bit blunt sometimes. Lucia is a responsible yet caring mother to Candy, and is willing to give advice whenever asked. She also shows great interest and excitement in her daughter's love life. Relationships Family Philip=Philip is her husband. |-| Agatha=Agatha is her sister/sister-in-law. |-| Candy=Your Candy is her daughter. Other Your Crush/Boyfriend=''Note: Only applies to either Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysander, Armin or Kentin. Jade, Dajan and Dakota are only semi-dates and thus don't have full-fledged routes.'' When she first meets him, Lucia shows herself very nice to your crush and soon-to-be boyfriend, considering natural that her daughter takes interest to love at her age. She helps to mellow out her husband's personnality, and is very amused when your date is later officially introduced at your home as your boyfriend. Sprites 2018-Present= lucia1.png lucia2.png lucia3.png lucia4.png lucia5.png lucia6.png lucia7.png 6786-bbe54daa40ab8567_1540979544.png 6968-1a301a845a5816b8_1542038240.png 6782-66b54342d51ac495_1540979387.png 7062-4b7f89ecde7c6202_1543486638.png 6986-5f867d2c78062391_1542102862.png |-| 2013-2018= Lucia.png LuciaSmile.png LuciaAngry.png LuciaEp_31.png Trivia * The original creator didn't have an exact name for Lucia, but suggested the name Luna in her entry. * Lucia and Philip met in their final year of University. Contest Entry Philip was the winning entry of the Contest for creating Candy's parents on Amour Sucré. By winning the contest, he became Candy's father in the My Candy Love world and was redrawn by ChiNoMiko. The Amour Sucré ''user Lawillee created Philip, and after being redrawn, some subtle changes were made to his appearance and personality. It is currently unknown whether some of the facts about her from the contest entry, such as her profession or hobby, are kept in the game, as they haven't been confirmed yet. Original text= ''Bonjour à vous toutes! voici ma participation~ je n'ai pas d'idée qui me tienne particulièrement à coeur concernant les prénoms, peut être Philippe pour le père. Je l'imagine libraire ou bibliothécaire, c'est un monsieur intelligent qui pourrait être très perspicace s'il n'était pas tant déphasé du monde réel la plupart du temps. Toujours le nez dans un bouquin, il est calme et c'est l'ours en peluche de la famille. La mère (Luna ?) est plus pragmatique et dynamique, elle a plus de mordant que son mari mais aussi plus de self-control en situation délicate, elle est peintre de passe-temps et architecte de profession. En bref se sont des parents responsables et des êtres humains sympathiques ! Bonne chance à toutes les participantes! ^3^ |-| Rough translation= Hello to you all! here is my participation~ I have no idea what I hold particularly dear for the first names, but it can be Philippe for the father. I imagine him to be a bookseller or librarian, he is an intelligent man who could be very insightful if he was not so out of touch with the real world most of the time. Always having his nose in a book, he's quiet and is the teddy bear of the family. The mother (Luna?) Is more pragmatic and dynamic, she has more guts than her husband but also more self-control in difficult situations, her hobby is painting, and she's an architect by profession. Briefly they are responsible parents and friendly people! Good luck to all participants! ^3^ Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adult Category:Parent